Tú y tus calderos
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Blanca husmeando lo que no debe. Un hechizo derramado en la alfombra. Regina con un ataque de pánico, y Emma apareciendo en escena...¿Podía ser peor? Sí, desde luego. Snow/Queen Mary Margaret/Regina Mills


**Descargo:** Los personajes de **once upon time** no me pertenecen, desde luego. Aunque la trama sí, por lo tanto esta historia no se puede reproducir, copiar, ni vender para sacar rédito económico o cualquier otro fin.

 **Advertencia:** Mujeres sincerándose. Palabras obscenas. Humor. Cero incesto, ya que no llevan la misma sangre, aunque no dejan de ser madrastra/hijastra.

Si no te gusta la temática o la pareja escogida, busca algo que se apegue a tus ansias de lectura.

Dicho esto, a leer.

 _Tú y tus calderos_

—De verdad que no estoy de humor, Blanca—gruñó Regina, apenas levantando la vista de la montonera de papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Tú nunca estás de humor. Esto lo tenemos que solucionar hoy mismo—se exasperó, colocando las palmas de las manos en el lustroso mueble, captando por fin su atención.

—Me importa un demonio la maldita fiesta de primavera. Si tanto te preocupa, organízala tú y libérame la oficina—la miró fijamente y con tono amenazante.

Ya había sido suficiente. Estaba atiborrada de trabajo. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en fastidiarle el día?

—¿Estás haciendo magia…aquí?—interrogó, observando la gran mesa repleta de frascos humeantes al otro extremo de la habitación.

—No te incumbe—respondió con los dientes apretados.

¡Lo que le faltaba!…Darle explicaciones de lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer. Perfecto, su día no podía ir mejor.

—¿No te parece un poco imprudente?—reprobó, acercándose para examinar con curiosidad lo que burbujeaba dentro del caldero principal, colocado en el centro de todo aquel lío de hiervas, cucharas y polvos extraños.

—¡Te lo advierto! ¡Aléjate de mis cosas!—siseó, peligrosamente.

Blanca se inclinó un poco con las cejas fruncidas.

Ese líquido sí que era extraño. Parecía que tenía vida propia. ¿Era normal que se contorneara de la forma en que lo hacía? Y antes de siquiera reaccionar, tropezó estrepitosamente hacia delante, haciendo que se apoyara involuntariamente en la mesa para sujetarse. Todo tambaleó. Y de un momento a otro, el caldero se balanceó cayendo de lado ante la aterrada mirada de las dos mujeres.

Como siempre, lo había estropeado.

—¡NOOO!—gritó Regina, levantándose de un salto.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Yo…Oh…lo siento mucho!—se disculpó, alejándose del desastre y tomándose la cabeza.

Regina la mataría. Le lanzaría una bola de fuego y con razón. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo se había tropezado con sus propios pies?

—Tenías que ir y tocarlo todo, ¿no?—rugió, acercándose lo más rápido posible—. ¡Maldita seas, Blanca!—maldijo frotándose el rostro, desesperada. ¿Y ahora qué haría?

El líquido no paraba de derramarse y extenderse, llegando hasta la alfombra.

Un humo blanquecino y denso comenzó a invadir la oficina, envolviéndolas.

Regina se dio la vuelta y corrió a la ventana para cerrarla. Debía evitar que se colara por las rendijas. A toda velocidad, trancó los dos ventanales y tomó su saco. Haciendo una pelota con él, tapó el agujero de la ventilación.

— _¡Más quisiera tocarte todo!_ —dijo Blanca con los ojos desorbitados.

¿Qué? No, no había querido decir aquello. ¿Por qué se le había soltado? ¿Qué le ocurría? Un nervio involuntario la recorrió entera. Algo no estaba bien. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y el estomago se le encogió, robándole el aliento….su mente no paraba de pensar idioteces…¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?, pensó mientras que tosía aparatoso y se refregaba los ojos por el humo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Regina, mirándola de golpe y con sus cejas fruncidas.

—¡Nada!—negó con su mejor cara de inocente, rogando para que no le volviera a preguntar. Se sentía extraña. Lo mejor era que se marchara y regresara en otro momento. Ya tendrían tiempo suficiente para coordinar la celebración.

—Ni se te ocurra salir—detuvo, colocándose delante de ella, cortándole el paso —. Si el humo se extiende por Storybrooke, será un descontrol—explicó.

—¿Por qué no puedo salir?—exclamó, estrujándose las manos. Necesitaba aire, rellenar sus pulmones de oxígeno…necesitaba alejarse de esa oficina cuanto antes—. ¿Qué era lo que contenía ese caldero? ¿Regina?—preguntó, titubeante.

—Un hechizo que me llevó un tiempo en perfeccionar—habló, pero sin hacer contacto visual.

En lo único que podía pensar, era en los efectos que no tardarían en manifestarse. Si alguien hubiera diseñado una pesadilla…ésta se llevaba todos los premios. Encerrada con Blanca…su enemiga, sin control y obligada a permanecer hasta poder solucionarlo. El destino la odiaba, estaba convencida. No había explicación para las cosas que le ocurrían.

—Se más especifica—pidió Blanca, intuyendo por su mirada que la información no serían buena noticias.

—Lo etiqueté como "libre pensador"—contó, tratando de mantener la calma.

De un momento a otro todo se iría al cuerno y no habría vuelta atrás. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido hacer la poción en la oficina? Su enemiga tenía razón. Había sido una imprudencia.

—No me estás explicando demasiado. Dímelo de una vez—se impacientó, enfrentándola.

—Que dirás lo que piensas…aunque no quieras y aunque te resistas con todas tus fuerzas—soltó, torciendo los labios.

—¿Qué?—enmudeció, pálida y con los ojos desorbitados.

—Lo que escuchaste—asintió despacio y con un hondo suspiro.

—¿E…en qué momento… comienza a hacer efecto?—logró articular.

—Casi de inmediato—arrugó la nariz.

—Dime que es una broma—suplicó, desesperada—. No, Regina…no quiero compartir mis intimidades contigo—sollozó a punto de echarse a llorar de forma dramática.

—Por desgracia así sucederá—siseó, tentada en abofetearla.

La mujer frente a ella no paraba de arruinarle la existencia…La odiaba, la detestaba con toda su alma.

—Y descuida, tampoco estaba en mis planes que supieras mis pensamientos, pero…tendremos que aguantarnos—agregó, elevando el labio.

—¡Oh, por todos los dioses!—se le paralizó el cuerpo. No, sus pensamientos no podían salir a la luz. Arruinarían su vida por completo—. ¿Solo yo…? ¿A ti no te afectará?—chilló, hiperventilando.

—Desde luego que me afectará. Trata de no hablarme demasiado—la señaló furiosa, caminado hasta el sillón.

Ya no había más nada que pudiera hacer. Lo mejor sería sentarse y aguardar en silencio hasta que se disipara lo que sería el fin del mundo.

—Te aconsejo que me tomes de ejemplo. Siéntate, ponte cómoda y cierra la boca—le indico con su mano uno de los sillones únicos.

Los minutos se extendieron. Diez…quince…treinta. ¿Cómo iban a saber si conservaban la decencia si no hablaban en absoluto?, pensó Blanca con sus manos apretadas sobre su regazo.

Un ruido extraño hizo que las dos giraran sus cabezas en dirección a la entrada de vidrio. Una figura se hizo visible y la puerta se abrió de golpe, sin anunciarse.

—¡Señorita Swan!—exclamó Regina, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

—¡Emma! ¡No!—gritó Blanca, corriendo hacia la puerta para evitar que ingresara del todo…fallando olímpicamente.

Tendrían que haberla trancado. ¿Cómo se les había pasado ese detalle?

—¿Qué?—gritó la rubia más alto—. ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué la oficina está repleta de humo?—entrecerró los ojos, mirando en todas direcciones.

—¡Perfecto…simplemente perfecto!—expresó Regina, derrotada, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Me pueden explicar qué es lo que está sucediendo?—interrogó en el centro de la oficina y mirándolas por turnos _—. ¡Y sobre todo, madre ¿por qué tienes cara de haber hecho el Kamasutra_?!—se le soltó de golpe y sin anestesia.

—¡Emma!—exclamó Blanca, ahogándose con su propia saliva.

—Y…yo…yo…no quise—dijo, alzando las manos, abochornada y roja como un tomate.

—Ahí lo tienes—simplificó Regina, que había regresado al sillón—. Eso es lo que está ocurriendo—obvió—. Tu madre, _"la maldita niñata de siempre"_ , hizo explotar uno de mis hechizos…y bueno, ese es el resultado—gruñó, tensando la mandíbula.

—Oh—solo pudo decir—. ¿Tú estás bien?—le preguntó a su madre, la cual había regresado a su asiento con cara petrificada.

—Sí, eso creo… _¡Métete en tus asuntos!_ —escupió y al instante se mordió el labio, apenada.

—Ya veo… _¡Madre infumable!_ —contraatacó sin poder controlar la lengua.

—Si te resistes es peor… _¡Las dos no forman una!—_ habló Regina, con expresión de agotamiento mental.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos?—quiso saber Emma, aun de pie en el centro de la sala.

—Quedarnos encerradas hasta que se disipe… _¡Blanca te odio, pero…!_ —y se mordió la lengua con excesiva fuerza. Sabía que sería inútil. En cualquier momento lo soltaría sin más.

¡Maldito sea todo el condenado bosque encantado y cada uno de sus árboles!, maldijo por lo bajo. Su existencia se resumía a cuantas desgracias era capaz de soportar. Así había sido desde siempre.

—¿Pero…? _¡Dilo de una puñetera vez!_ —exigió Blanca, sin poder controlarse.

—¿Qué está pasando?... _¿Ustedes se revuelcan_?—interrogó Emma, con los ojos como platos.

—¡NO!... _¡Revolcábamos, para ser exactas!_ —corrigió Regina de su asiento.

Y ahí estaba…lo había dicho y con todas las letras. ¡Demonios!

—¡NO!... _¡Más quisiera que sucediera de nuevo!_ —agregó Blanca, queriéndose morir allí mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ustedes…? ¿Antes…? No, debe ser el hechizo, ¿no? —se atragantó la rubia, tomándose el pecho y buscando un lugar para sentarse.

—Por todos los reinos… ¡Cállense la boca!—bramó la morena, mirándolas a ambas.

Los segundos se extendieron y Emma aun seguía en la misma posición y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

— _¡Traumaste a tu hija!—_ rió Regina. Lo había pensado y antes de que pudiera morderse, ya lo estaba diciendo.

— _¡No ha visto nada!_

—¡Gracias al cielo!—le arrojó un almohadón a su madre—. Regina, un whisky me vendría de lujo—rogó, pidiéndoselo a la distancia.

Sabía que debajo del escritorio, la recta alcaldesa escondía una completa y variada colección.

— _¡Camionero y con libreta!_ —reprobó Blanca, no conteniéndose ni un poco.

— _¡Pero no tortilla…como la madre!—_ la señaló Regina, con una amplia sonrisa mientras servía tres copas de vino.

—Solo voy a ignorarlas—negó Emma—. Cuando esta pesadilla termine, tú y yo hablaremos—le advirtió a su progenitora, mirándola de frente, a la vez que se acercaba para tomar la copa y bebérsela de un trago.

— _¡Caminero interrogador!—_ contraatacó, pateando el suelo frustrada. Tal vez si se colocaba un almohadón en el rostro, podría frenar un poco las idioteces que salían de su boca.

—Dime como quieras, pero hablarás conmigo—le advirtió sin opción a negociarlo.

— _¡Tendrás que dar explicaciones!—_ se le rió la morena en la cara.

—¿Cuánto dura el efecto de esta cosa?—quiso saber Emma, adueñándose de la botella y sirviéndose su tercera copa.

—Tres días—informó.

—¿Qué? ¿Tres días?

—Me va a dar un ataque. No me dijiste ese detalle ¿Y pretendías quedarte sentada en ese sillón por tres día?—inquirió Blanca, controlándose para no saltar sobre Regina y ahorcarla—. No, no…yo me largo—se levantó como resorte, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Tú no te mueves de aquí—dijo sosteniéndola de un brazo y jalándola nuevamente al sillón.

—¿Entonces?—insistió Emma.

—Lo mejor será ir a mi mansión. Ahí podremos esperara a que el efecto se disipe—propuso no muy segura de lo que estaba ofreciendo—. Allí estaremos seguras. Sellaré la oficina y le dejaré instrucciones a mi secretaria. Será lo mejor para las tres—reconoció con un suspiro.

—¿Y el evento?—preguntó Blanca, preocupada.

— _¡Que le den al maldito evento!—_ desdeñó Emma.

—Alguien que piensa como yo—Regina aplaudió el comentario.

— _¡Me pasearé desnuda por toda tu mansión!—_ dijo la rubia, sorpresivamente.

— _¡Me sentaré a ver el espectáculo!—_ chasqueó la lengua, alzando una ceja sugestiva.

— _¡Y yo no te vuelvo hablar en la vida!—_ le recriminó Blanca a su hija, con gesto endemoniado.

— _¡Celosa!_

—Estamos hablando de tres días. ¿Qué diremos? ¿Y la comisaría? ¿Y Henry?—reaccionó la Sheriff, frotándose el rostro —. ¿Quién cuidará de él?

—Hablaré con David—contesto su madre.

—¿De verdad? Oh sí, y luego se te escapará que estamos montando un trío en la mansión de tu enemiga—le hizo ver con gesto sacado.

—¡Emma!... _¡Incestuosa!—_ reprendió.

— _¡Buena idea para pasar el tiempo!—_ agregó Regina, resoplando.

— _¡No más que tú! ¡Es tu jodida madrastra! ¡Por todos los reinos!—_ ahogó con sus manos en la cintura.

— _¡Quítame la oportunidad y te desheredo!—_ amenazó perdiendo por completo el único resquicio de recato.

—Nadie va a quitarte nada porque tú estás casada, ¿recuerdas?—chilló, acercándose un poco—. ¿Recuerdas a mi padre?

— _¡Por desgracia!_

—Basta, mamá.

—Lo siento. No puedo…—se disculpó realmente apenada y disgustada por la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Le escribiremos una carta explicándole lo ocurrido—se le ocurrió a Regina, acercándose al escritorio para sacar del primer cajón un par de hojas.

—Tres días…¿Por qué me meto en estos líos?—lloriqueó Emma, controlándose para no agarrar a patadas todos los muebles de la oficina _—. ¡Me moriré de hambre! ¡Tú solo comes manzanas!_ —posó sus ojos en la alcaldesa.

— _¡No solo manzanas!—_ sonrió de lado.

— _¡Sí, resulta que también comes almejas!—_ acusó, apretando la boca. Debía callarse, pero se le hacía imposible. Esto era una locura.

— _¡Yo aquí tengo una!—_ interrumpió Blanca, roja como un tomate.

—¡MAMÁAAA!—gritó Emma, pensando seriamente en amordazarla.

—¡Oh, dioses! Me voy a coser la boca. Lo siento…lo siento, Regina—se lamentó completamente avergonzada.

—¿De qué te ríes? Esto es horrible. No puede parecerte gracioso… _¡Psicópata diplomada!—_ inquirió Emma, fulminándola.

— _¡Siempre fuiste ridículamente adorable!—_ ronroneó, observando a su enemiga.

—¿Adorable? ¿Estás hablando de mi madre…tu hijastra…la que quisiste asesinar un millón de veces?... _¡Ustedes no son normales!—_ dijo, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Vámonos de aquí—apresuró la morena, situándose en la alfombra.

—¡Oh! Nos trasladarás, ¿no es así?—se percató, tragando saliva.

—Sí, pero descuida, no sentirás nada—la tranquilizó, incitando a las mujeres para que la tomaran de las manos.

— _¡Sí, llévame en tu humo purpura!_ —dijo Blanca, antes de desaparecer y dejar el espacio vacío.

Cuatro horas…¿Solo cuatro horas habían transcurrido? Esto sería eterno, pensó Emma mirando la puerta cerrada del estudio. ¿Qué iba hacer? Su madre y Regina se habían encerrado hacia más de media hora.

—¿Aun me tienes ganas?—preguntó, buscando su mirada a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Regina… _¡Claro que te tengo ganas!—_ se mordió el labio.

—¿Solo ganas?

—Sabes que no. Siempre lo supiste—sonrió a penas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?—suspiró profundo, animándose a sostenerla de la cintura.

— _¡Desvestirme…atarme y hacerme tuya!—_ propuso, apretando los parpados. Desde luego, su cerebro no pretendía callarse.

—Si lo hacemos, no hay vuelta atrás. Lo entiendes, ¿no?—le hizo ver con seriedad—. Ya no conjuraré un maleficio para separarte… _¡del maldito recogedor de ovejas!—_ despotricó.

—Lo sé…

—¿Y tu hija…y tu familia…y el pueblo?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa el resto del mundo?... _¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Regina?_

—Desde que intento ser una mejor persona… _¡Supongo!_ —rió ante el comentario.

—Bésame… _¡Cómeme la boca de una vez!—_ rogó, acercándose un poco más.

— _¡No solo la boca voy a comerte!_ —aclaró, capturando sus labios de un solo movimiento.

—¿PERO QUÉ LES PASA?...¡No están solas!—se escuchó una atronadora voz desde el pasillo—. ¡Se escucha todo lo que están hablando!... _¡Moriré de asco!... ¡Mi madre desnuda y con…ahggg!_

—Salgamos porque a tu hija le dará un ataque—propuso Regina con media sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, ya tendremos tiempo para… _¡Revolcarnos como es debido!_

—Vamos—concordó con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba de frente con Emma y su monumental cara de reclamo.

—¿Qué harás con mi padre?... _¿Desde cuándo eres panqueque?—_ interrogó, interceptándoles el paso.

—Emma... _¡Desde siempre!—_ dijo sin mirarla.

—¿Te divorciarás?... _¡El bosque encantado es un lugar promiscuo!_

— _¡Ni te imaginas!—_ intervino Regina a pesar de haber intentado mantenerse al margen.

—Emma… _¡Me salió recatada la niña!—_ se estrujó las manos.

—¿Acaso alguna vez lo amaste?... _¡Madre infiel!—_ inquirió, queriendo llegar al trasfondo de la historia.

—¡EMMA!

Después de la exclamación de Blanca, nadie acotó más nada. El silencio se extendió y las tres volvieron a la sala principal.

—Creo que sí. Tendré que hablar con David….—aceptó después de unos cuantos minutos. Sería el fin. A partir de hoy el mundo la detestaría. La odiarían y la señalarían por las calles… Y bueno, de su boca jamás había salido que era una princesa recatada y sumisa a sus deberes de realeza.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… _¡Maldición!—_ rumió la rubia a punto de arrancarse media cabellera.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Emma?—preguntó Regina, tuteándola. Generalmente no lo hacía, pero dadas las circunstancias le pareció correcto.

— _¡No son las tendencias lésbicas de mi madre. Si es esa tu pregunta!_

—¿Entonces? Cariño, habla conmigo—suplicó Blanca, acercándose a su hija—. Te imaginarás que jamás quise que te enteraras de esta manera, pero…

— _¡Salgo con Ruby!—_ dijo antes de pensar en su contestación. Cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, se sentó en el sofá completamente perdida.

—¡Oh…!—soltó Regina, sorprendida. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—¡Oh!… _¡Sexo salvaje con una mujer cubierta de pelo! ¡Con mi mejor amiga, cubierta de pelo!_

—Henry, no solo tendrá a una madre que se acuesta con una loba que casualmente es su madrina, también una abuela que se revuelca con su otra madre, ex reina malvada. Esto es un desastre…—siguió sin levantar la mirada.

—Mi hijo sabe que me gustan las mujeres…—contó Regina, sin drama.

—¿Qué?... _¿Estuviste con Maléfica?—_ reclamó Blanca, encolerizada y sacando sus propias conjeturas.

—No debería sorprenderme—negó Emma—… _¿Con Maléfica? ¿La que se convierte en dragón? ¿Te montaste a un dragón? ¿Cómo demonios te montaste a un dragón?_ —preguntó sin respirar y completamente confusa.

—Sí, hace mil años estuve con Maléfica ¿Satisfechas las dos?—confirmó, dejando caer sus hombros.

—Retomemos el tema de Henry, por favor—suplicó la rubia, no queriendo escuchar más.

—Sí, tienes razón—apoyó Blanca. Ya hablaría con Regina sobre esa nueva e inquietante información—. Bueno…Henry ya es un adolescente…hablaremos con él. Encontraremos la forma… _¡Se lo diremos las tres a la misma vez y a los gritos. Tal vez así no entiende nada y nos ahorramos las explicaciones!_

—Tus pensamientos son maravillosos y sumamente útiles—reprendió a su madre que no paraba de decir bobadas, una tras otra y sin pausa.

— _¡Pensé que no te gustaba el huevo y la papa!—_ pensó Regina en voz alta, por supuesto.

—¿El huevo y la papa?—repitió Blanca, no entendiendo el comentario.

— _¡Tortilla, mamá!—_ explicó la rubia con el rostro serio y sin expresión.

Las tres mujeres se miraron por unos largos segundos y luego, estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

—Tres días encerrada con ustedes…—susurró Emma, sin saber si debía reírse o llorar.

—No te quejes, ahora mismo iré a cocinar—se giró la dueña de casa.

—Genial, muero de hambre.

— _¡A mí me alcanza con tú…!_

Emma corrió y antes de que terminara la frase le cubrió la boca, sujetándola por detrás.

—Sostenla con fuerza y arrástrala hasta la cocina—asintió la ex reina malvada, haciendo sonar sus tacos.

Después del shock inicial, tal vez no sería tan malo encontrarse en esa situación. Tres días encerrada con su madre que no paraba de forcejear en sus brazos y con Regina que ya se había colocado el delantal, pronta para comenzar a cocinar la cena. _Su madre y Regina_ …recordó, sentando a la susodicha en una de las sillas de comedor. Bueno, no era que no lo hubiera sospechado desde el minuto cero que las vio interactuando, pero…en algún momento tendrían que salir de la mansión. Enfrentar a todos y dar la cara. _¡Oh!_ , si su madre salía del closet, Ruby le exigiría formalizar la relación. ¿Tendría que pedirle la mano a su abuela? Esa mujer le partiría la ballesta por la cabeza…

¡Dioses, sería el fin de los tiempos!

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Alphania Hodel**_

* * *

 **Nuevo One-shot para comenzar el año. Snow/Queen. Cómo no podía ser de otra manera, Blanca, siempre metiendo la nariz donde no le incumbe. Haciendo estragos en ese hechizo. Regina, queriéndose morir. Emma entrando en escena. Y las tres, develando lo impensado.**

 **Aviso: En mi canal de Youtube: Alphania Hodel. Subí un nuevo video Snow/Queen con la canción "Despacito". Mírenlo y comenten que les pareció.**

 **Abrazos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
